Coeur de glace
by Soleil Ambrien
Summary: Tu cherchais quelqu'un, toi dont le coeur est gelé...Et tu m'as trouvé.[Oneshot. Songfic basée sur Ice Girl d'Emilie Simon. SPOILER T17. Romance un peu angst.]


Une nouvelle songfic, qui m'est venue en lisant le tome 17. Ma premier fic sur Fruits Basket! Et la chanson, extraite de l'album _La Marche de l'Empereur_, s'intitule «Ice Girl». Elle est d'Emilie Simon et on la trouve sur RADIO.BLOG.

**Base**: Fruits Basket **tome 17**, donc spoiler majeur, attention.

**Genre:** Angst/romance. Et pour une fois, pairings het (justement en raison du spoiler majeur mentionné plus haut…;) ).

**Disclaime****r:** Les personnages de cette fic sont de Natsuki Takaya. Le monde et l'intrigue aussi, d'ailleurs. Quant à la chanson est d'Emilie Simon. Moi, je ne fais que relier ces deux univers…

**Note:** Je ne me sers pas de la chanson intégralement, mais en courtes citations, conformément à la loi 122-5 du CPI. Donc ma fanfic est parfaitement légale et respecte les droits d'auteur… Et toc!

_**¤¤¤**_

**Cœur de glace**

Je suis libéré, à présent. Enfin, je devrais être libéré. Et pourtant, je ne le suis pas vraiment.

Car je ne peux pas t'abandonner, c'est évident. Tu as besoin de moi, je ne peux pas te laisser seule. Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. Car je sais bien que tu cherchais quelqu'un pour te sortir de l'abandon, quelqu'un pour briser le cocon de glace dans lequel tu gisais.

_You were looking for someone to keep you warm__  
You found me_

Et tu m'as trouvé, moi, pour ne pas te laisser livrée à toi-même, dans le froid de ton cœur. Moi, pour essuyer les larmes qui ruissellent si souvent sur ton visage. Pauvre jeune fille qui pleure…

_You were looking for someone__ to dry y__our tears__  
You found me_

Ne pas être seul, non, ne pas être seul. Voilà ce que désire tout être humain. Toi plus encore que quiconque, sans doute. «Ne pars pas, ne pars pas. Ne m'abandonne pas.» Voilà ce que tu ne cessais de me répéter, ce jour où tu as eu si peur… Peur que je te quitte, peur que je te laisse dans les froides ténèbres de ta solitude.

_You were looking for someone to not be alone__  
You__ found me_

Oui, tu t'es réellement raccrochée à moi de toutes tes forces, ce jour-là. Symboliquement, mais aussi littéralement. Je me souviens encore de tes mains, crispées sur mes vêtements, et de ton regard brouillé par les larmes.

Alors…

Oui, j'ai juré. De ne jamais te quitter. Et je me suis ainsi lié à toi, pour toujours. J'ai accepté d'enfouir sous la neige une partie de ma vie pour toi. Ainsi, je sais que je ne reverrai jamais cette fille, Arisa. Je ne peux pas. Je ne dois pas. Il faut que je reste auprès de toi.

Même si mon cœur en est gelé…

_**¤¤¤**_

J'ai besoin de toi. D'une manière désespérée, incontrôlable, mais je n'y peux rien. D'une manière qui n'est pas saine, qui n'est salutaire ni pour toi, ni pour moi, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

J'aurais tant voulu que tu sois heureux. Que tu puisses laisser ta vie s'éclairer, s'épanouir, comme une fleur au soleil. Mais…

_But I__'m the ice girl freezing you__  
I a__m the ice girl_

Mais si tu fais cela, alors, inévitablement, je te perdrai. Si jamais cela arrivait un jour, cela voudrait dire que tu as tourné le dos à mon univers de tristesse et de glace, que tu t'es donné à une autre. Cela signifierait que tu m'aurais quittée, que tu ne reviendrais plus. Et je ne veux pas…

_I'm the ice girl free__zing you  
__T__he__ ice girl_

Même si ta vie doit en être brisée, même si je suis consciente que tu ne m'aimes pas et qu'il en est de même pour moi. Le lien qui nous unit est si fort et si fragile à la fois… Si puissant, et pourtant, il suffirait d'un instant pour le rompre… Non, je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles.

_I'__m__ the __ice__ girl  
F__reezing you to the bone_

Jamais, jamais je ne veux te voir me tourner le dos et t'entendre m'affirmerque tu me quittes. Je ne veux pas entendre ces mots. Pas de nouveau.

Je ne veux pas que tu fasses comme lui. Lui qui est parti, à présent, et qui n'hésite pas à me le rappeler à chacune de nos rares rencontres.

_«__But now I'm gone__ »_

Non, c'est hors de question. Pour que cela n'arrive jamais, je préfère encore t'ensevelir sous mes étreintes de glace, dans mon cœur couvert de givre.

Ne pars pas, je t'en prie…

_**¤¤¤**_

L'on peut évoluer dans une foule, et pourtant, se sentir seul. L'on peut être un dieu vivant, mais prier tout de même. Comme toi, chef de famille révéré et craint. Toi, au centre de l'attention de tous, mais si fragile derrière les apparences. Tu es dure et fragile, en réalité. Comme une poupée de verre.

Moi, je sais ce qui se cache derrière ton cynisme, ta violence, ta cruauté, même. Moi, j'arrive à voir que ton assurance est feinte. Et je sais que ce lien mystique qui t'unit aux douze est factice, lui aussi. Tu t'en doutes également, n'est-ce pas?

C'est pour cela que tu as peur que je m'en aille. C'est aussi pour cela que tu veux tant retenir les autres, les garder auprès de toi. C'est le seul moyen dont tu disposes pour ne pas finir abandonnée, seule dans le désert glacé de ta vie.

Ta vie… La crainte, la haine des autres. La solitude, malgré tous ces gens qui t'entourent, qui t'obéissent. L'incompréhension, le vide.

Le manque d'amour.

C'est pour cela que, sans doute, tu cherchais quelqu'un pour combler ce vide immense. Et tu m'as trouvé, moi. Pour adoucir ta solitude. Pour te réconforter, dans tous les sens du terme. Pour te faire oublier…

_You were looking for someone to comfort you__  
You foun__d me_

Depuis que je l'ai juré, je reste auprès de toi. Parce qu'il n'y a personne d'autre. Parce qu'il ne peut en être autrement. Et c'est par pitié que je te prends dans mes bras, par pitié que je t'embrasse, par pitié que je m'unis à toi. Il n'existe nul amour entre nous, nous le savons tous les deux.

Pas d'amour, non. Mais quelque chose de différent.

Je me souviens du jour où tu as appris que j'étais délivré, et où tu as eu si peur… Ce jour où je t'ai fait ce serment de toujours rester à tes côtés, en te demandant de ne plus pleurer… Quand j'ai prononcé ces mots, tu avais souri à travers tes larmes. La glace de ton cœur avait un peu fondu.

Oui, je suis celui qui te fait sourire.

_You were looking for someone to make you smile__  
You__ found me_

Je suis là, même si ce n'est pas moi que tu voulais. Même si je ne suis pas celui que tu attendais. Même si ce n'est pas à moi que ton âme appartient.

_You were looking for someone, for somebody  
__But__ not for me__…_

Car je sais pertinemment que ce n'est pas moi que tu cherchais.

_**¤¤¤**_

Une petite review? Merci d'avance!


End file.
